Mr and Mrs Vincent Valentine
by tifafenrir09
Summary: The wedding of the century. Set five years after DoC. Yuffentine fans will love this one!


Tifa Lockhart pulled on a red dress. Slipping some flowers in her hair, she applied some make-up. _Perfect! _There was a special reason she was getting ready; it was the wedding day of Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi, and Tifa was maid of honour.

"Tifa, lemme in!" the bride's voice cried. Tifa opened the door.

"OK, help me into this thing, will ya?" Yuffie begged, scrambling in with her dress. She quickly got changed from a T-shirt and jeans to a beautiful white silk kimono style dress. "I'm getting married today!" she squealed.

"I know!" Tifa exclaimed. _Now if only Cloud could do the same for me_..., she thought, thinking about her boyfriend_._ Soon it was time to leave for the church.

* * *

At the church, Vincent stood at the altar, as guests piled in to watch. The vicar signalled them to rise. His best man, Cloud Strife and Tifa came down the aisle first, followed by Cid Highwind and his wife Shera, Shelke Rui and Reeve Tuesti and Denzel and Marlene Wallace. Vincent saw Lord Godo Kisaragi escorting Yuffie down the aisle in the traditional "giving away". He kissed his daughter on the cheek, and sat with others from Yuffie's family. The vicar cleared his throat .

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Vincent and Yuffie. If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" he began.

No-one spoke up.

_So far, so good..._a relieved Yuffie thought.

"Do you, Vincent, take Yuffie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked Vincent.

"I do." the groom replied.

"Do you, Yuffie, take Vincent to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked Yuffie.

"I do." the bride replied.

It was time for the vows. Yuffie went first. "Vincent, we've been through a lot these past few years. At first, I was a little wary to call you my teammate, but over time, I've come to know you as a friend, and as a lover. When tragedy struck you were there to lend a shoulder for me to cry on. Now, here I am, about to make the biggest journey of my life with you, my friend, my partner, my soul mate." she began. "I promise to love you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, until death parts us." she finished. Taking the ring from Tifa, she slipped it on his ring finger.

Cloud was about to hand Vincent his vows, but the groom shook his head. "Yuffie, I can't take a vow written on a piece of paper. I want to take a vow from my heart. You were always there for me even when I didn't want to admit it. When we first met, I thought that you were nothing more than a young 16 year old craving attention. Now you've grown into a beautiful young woman, and I will feel more than happy when I introduce you as my wife." he began. "I promise to love you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, until death parts us." he finished. Taking the ring from Cloud, he slipped it on her ring finger.

"And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." the vicar proclaimed. They kissed. Everyone in the church cheered. Vincent and Yuffie smiled at each other. He looked up. There was a special guest watching from afar: Lucrecia Crescent. She smiled at him.

_"Congrats, Vincent."_ her voice echoed.

* * *

Later, it was time for the reception.

"OK, here I go!" Yuffie cried, throwing her bouquet. All the women scrambled until one caught it, Tifa.

"Looks like we know whose wedding we're going to next!" Shelke grinned.

"I hope." Tifa laughed.

"Yuffie, give me your garter." her husband begged suddenly.

"Why...?" his wife blinked. "Just give it to me." he repeated.

"Alright, but I expect back, OK?" she sighed, quickly taking the garter off. He tossed it to all the single men, and as he'd hoped, Cloud caught it.

"Is that wedding bells I can hear?" Denzel chuckled. After some emotional best man and maid of honour speeches, it was time for the first dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Mr and Mrs Valentine." Cid cheered. As the newlyweds danced, Tifa smiled at her boyfriend.

"Look at them. Maybe that'll be us someday." she grinned.

"They look so happy together" Cloud agreed. And as they danced, five years of hoping, chasing and dating had been nothing but preparing for the big day.


End file.
